FoxNews.com Source Code
Fox News - Breaking News Updates | Latest News Headlines | Photos & News Videos Fox News U.S. World Opinion Politics Entertainment Business Lifestyle TV Radio More Expand / Collapse search Login Watch TV ☰ Hot Topics Trump's travel ban win 'Naked hermit's' plight Dem removes opponent's signs? Markets SP500 I:COMP I:DJI More Sponsored by U.S. Crime Military Education Terror Immigration Economy Personal Freedoms Fox News Investigates World U.N. Conflicts Terrorism Disasters Global Economy Environment Religion Scandals Politics Executive Senate House Judiciary Foreign policy Polls Elections Entertainment Celebrity News Movies TV News Music News Style News Entertainment Video Business Markets Politics Technology Features Business Leaders Lifestyle Food + Drink Cars + Trucks Travel + Outdoors House + Home Fitness + Well-being Style + Beauty Science Archaeology Air & Space Planet Earth Wild Nature Natural Science Dinosaurs Tech Security Innovation Drones Computers Video Games Military Tech Health Healthy Living Medical Research Mental Health Cancer Heart Health Children's Health TV Shows Personalities Watch Live Full Episodes Show Clips News Clips About Careers College Students Fox Around the World Advertise With Us Ad Choices Email Newsroom Media Relations Other Fox News Insider Fox News Radio Fox Nation Fox News Go Newsletters Alerts Podcasts Apps & Products Fox News Terms of Use Privacy Policy Closed Captioning Policy Help This material may not be published, broadcast, rewritten, or redistributed. ©2018 FOX News Network, LLC. All rights reserved. All market data delayed 20 minutes. Facebook Twitter Google+ Instagram RSS Email PreviewOn Switch preview on/offOn Now Exclusive Video Live NowLive WATCH: Federation of Teachers protests family separation 2:04 New supervolcano brewing under New England 3:29 outnumbered overtime Rep. Russell on fallout from probe into FBI, DOJ 5:01 America's Newsroom Rep. Doug Collins: Supreme Court got it right on travel ban 4:34 America's Newsroom Dershowitz: I oppose travel ban, but it's constitutional 2:01 Bourbon spill kills over 1,000 fish, distillery faces fines 3:43 What you need to know about today's primary elections 4:25 Fox & Friends First Austin, Texas declares itself a 'freedom city' Show More Breaking News 'PROFOUND VINDICATION' Trump cheers Supreme Court decision upholding travel ban on some Muslim-majority nations The Supreme Court on Tuesday upheld President Trump’s controversial travel ban affecting several mostly Muslim countries, offering a limited endorsement of the president’s executive authority. Trump travel ban decision decried as 'serious attack on religious freedom,' praised by others Trump cheers travel ban win before Supreme Court: 'Wow!' READ THE DECISION: Supreme Court upholds Trump travel ban Supreme Court to tackle immigration, voting rights, unions: A look at major cases on justices' agenda Everything you need to know about the legal fight over Trump's travel ban A breakdown of NIFLA v. Becerra: Court rules in favor of pro-life crisis pregnancy center Supreme Court rules in favor of pro-life crisis pregnancy centers in fight over California law Judge Nap calls SCOTUS upholding travel ban a 'ringing, uncompromising' win for Trump SIGN OF THE TIMES? Dem caught removing opponent's campaign ads ahead of primary Dems fear backlash as Waters urges harassment of Team Trump, celebs call for attacks on first family Republican introduces motion calling for Maxine Waters' resignation PARADISE LOST 'Naked hermit' forced back to civilization after almost 3 decades alone on island World's Ugliest Dog title goes to English bulldog named Zsa Zsa Firefighters deliver pizza after driver gets into crash so food 'wouldn't go to waste' MOM’S GOT THIS Woman shoots knife-wielding creep who flew across world to stalk daughter Mom who delays cancer treatment to protect unborn twins, dies 10 months after delivering 5:10Mother and daughter take on an armed suspect, who was shot multiple times during robbery ROCK BOTTOM Wynonna Judd’s daughter draws hard time after latest drug-related bust Son of Farrah Fawcett, Ryan O'Neal charged with attempted murder, authorities say Sean Penn and Robin Wright's son, Hopper, pleads no contest in Nebraska drug case PreviewOn Switch preview on/off On Now Exclusive Video Live NowLive WATCH: Federation of Teachers protests family separation 2:04 New supervolcano brewing under New England 3:29 outnumbered overtime Rep. Russell on fallout from probe into FBI, DOJ 5:01 America's Newsroom Rep. Doug Collins: Supreme Court got it right on travel ban 4:34 America's Newsroom Dershowitz: I oppose travel ban, but it's constitutional 2:01 Bourbon spill kills over 1,000 fish, distillery faces fines 3:43 What you need to know about today's primary elections 4:25 Fox & Friends First Austin, Texas declares itself a 'freedom city' Show More Science UFO? Bizarre 'roll cloud' in Tennessee stuns residents U.S. DISTURBING VIDEO: Bronx teen denied help as he bled to death inside bodega U.S. Boy, 7, held underwater in bathtub as parents watch during home invasion, sheriff says Politics Reality Winner, former NSA contractor who’s accused of leaking documents, pleads guilty Health MUST SEE: Police dog performs CPR in adorable viral video Science Gay swans attack anyone threatening their nest containing a plastic cup U.S. Woman says she hid from searchers in park for 4 days because she was paranoid U.S. New billboard welcomes all to Texas after sign tells 'liberals' to leave Science Supervolcano brewing under New England: report Markets A simpler GE. What it means for investors U.S. Veteran protesting treatment sets self on fire near state Capitol: police Science Extremely rare Declaration of Independence print goes on display Editor's Picks NBA legend: 'Where are the white athletes' on social justice? Sports Ric Flair's daughter, Charlotte, poses nude for photo shoot Entertainment Trump warns Harley-Davidson of 'big tax' if it sells back to US, following production shift Politics NYT column declares Trump 'professional racist' waging war on cosmopolitan culture Entertainment Money flowing back into America as CEOs take advantage of Trump tax plan Markets Intern who shouted 'f--- you' at Trump works for Democratic senator Politics Opinion The staggering hypocrisy of Hillary defenders By Penny Young Nance My guide to social media redemption By Greg Gutfeld Here's how Trump finds out if North Korea is serious about giving up its nukes By Harry J. Kazianis The four word prayer that could change everything in your life By Hannah Brencher Gun rights continue trend toward more freedom, not more gun control By Frank Miniter Trump's new education idea makes a lot of sense By Peter Morici Show More Podcast Fox News Rundown Play / Pause / Volume Get the best of Fox News delivered to your inbox daily We've added you to our mailing list. Close Your email address was not valid. Close Features & Faces Spirit passenger's curse-filled tirade Women's edgy dance gets tourists banned Actor’s horrifying murder detailed ‘Footloose’ star spills secrets Grammer’s shocking tragedy 'Pawn Stars' reaction Dogs freed from 'blazing hot' car Rare Einsten letters revealed Dodge sells last cars WWE star poses nude Locklear rushed to hospital Hyland defends co-star against 'pervs' Heigl 'sorry' for controversial shoot 'Roseanne' star breaks silence Mile High Club SECRETS Mom's sentimental post goes viral Previous Next Proud American View All Science Extremely rare Declaration of Independence print goes on display Sports 2 Detroit Tigers stars become US citizens during ballpark ceremony 00:54Video Rare Declaration of Independence print on display Science Buzz Aldrin: How we can make Mars missions a reality U.S. Vietnam veteran, New York state deputy arrest man accused of stealing dog tags from war memorial U.S. Maryland man blows out tire, surprised by police reaction What to Watch View All 02:56America's Newsroom Supreme Court rules 5-4 to uphold travel ban 03:52America's Newsroom Gov. McMaster: We plan to win and keep on winning 04:14America's Newsroom Gov. candidate John Warren: SC election not about Trump 03:01 Trump ramps up pressure for immigration reform, border wall 01:57 Lexington businesses facing backlash over Red Hen uproar 03:36Fox & Friends Antonio Sabato Jr. talks being blacklisted over politics Opinion View All Opinion Here's how Trump finds out if North Korea is serious about giving up its nukes Opinion Ten Years after Heller decision, gun rights continue trend toward more freedom, not more gun control Opinion The staggering hypocrisy of all the Hillary defenders going after women of the Trump administration Opinion Greg Gutfeld: My guide to social media redemption Opinion Why doesn't Google seem to care about revenge porn? Opinion Trump's idea to merge education and labor departments makes a lot of sense Small Business Spotlight View All Features Teenager becomes millionaire with healthy candy business Features Golf caddies turn beef jerky into multimillion-dollar business Features Maine family turns single-food truck into multimillion dollar business Features Weathering a nasty storm: Secrets from small business Features Down syndrome entrepreneur builds success out of socks, shatters stereotypes Features How a Foreclosed Restaurant Turned Into Nashville's Music Hot Spot Full Episodes View All 40:34 Fox News @ Night - Monday, June 25 36:46 Hannity - Monday, June 25 49:58 The Ingraham Angle - Monday, June 25 40:15 The Story w/ Martha MacCallum - Monday, June 25 42:25 Special Report With Bret Baier - Monday, June 25 39:01 The Five - Monday, June 25 Investing & Stocks View All Markets American money flowing back into America Markets GE’s next move is to spin off health-care business Markets Stocks try to shake off trade threats Markets Gray Television to buy Raycom Media in $3.6B deal Markets Dow tumbles 328 points as US-China tariff spat heats up again Markets GE sells distributed power business to private equity company Food + Drink View All Food & Drink Planters Cheez Balls are coming back — in appropriately retro canisters U.S. Company faces fine after bourbon warehouse collapse poisons creek, killing hundreds of fish Food & Drink A genetic test can determine if you will hate cilantro Food & Drink Woman 'trashes' restaurant, hit owner's car after receiving wrong food order Food & Drink Katy Perry forced to eat Taco Bell during Witness World Tour Food & Drink Chicago bar bans 'MAGA' hats, face tattoos Travel + Outdoors View All Cars + Trucks Video: Cop breaks car window to free bear that got stuck inside Great Outdoors Photographer captures whale shark swimming beneath sleepy fisherman Great Outdoors Keep mosquitoes away for good with these simple tricks Great Outdoors South Carolina teen nabs 400-pound marlin during fishing competition Great Outdoors Michigan fisherman sets new record with 48-pound black buffalo fish Great Outdoors Oklahoma fishermen catch 'behemoth' alligator snapping turtle Autos View All Cars + Trucks Police free two dogs left in 'blazing hot' car Cars + Trucks Final Dodge Viper and Demon sold for $1 million Cars + Trucks Farmer uses machine to toss crashed car from field as police watch Cars + Trucks VW ID R electric racer smashes Pikes Peak record Cars + Trucks Sprint car driver Jason Johnson dead after racing crash Cars + Trucks 143 mph police chase posted to YouTube gets man 1-year motorcycle ban House + Home View All Real Estate Outdoor features that boost a home's value the most Real Estate 'Fixer Upper' season 2 lake house hits market for $1.15 million Real Estate The 'Fixer Upper' fallacy: 9 reasons real estate professionals want you to stop watching HGTV Real Estate Silicon Valley tiny house on sale for $2.6 million Real Estate 5 energy-saving hacks that will lower your bills this summer Real Estate The US Open actually changed one Hamptons real estate law Fitness + Well-being View All Lifestyle Mom's sentimental '18th summer' post, before sons leave for college, goes viral Lifestyle Woman seen doing yoga on edge of crumbling cliff Lifestyle Jenna Ortega sports ‘I do care’ jacket to awards show, protests Melania Trump Lifestyle Dr. Eric Mueller’s advice for keeping pets healthy this summer Lifestyle Toddlers go wild with mom’s self-tanner, make viral mess Lifestyle Father’s Day: 5 little known facts about the holiday Values View All Opinion Greg Gutfeld: My guide to social media redemption U.S. Laura Ingalls Wilder's name pulled from library award over 'stereotypical attitudes' in her popular books Opinion How to find peace when you’re feeling under pressure Opinion The incredible surprise I discovered about my church’s Bible club — 17 years later Opinion I'm a pastor and I want you to quit church. Now! Opinion The four word prayer that could change everything in your life Style + Beauty View All Lifestyle Irate customer caught on surveillance camera vandalizing nail salon Food & Drink Chicago bar bans 'MAGA' hats, face tattoos Lifestyle World Cup superfan dresses baby twins in national outfits for all 64 games Lifestyle Jenna Ortega sports ‘I do care’ jacket to awards show, protests Melania Trump Lifestyle Company sells out of charitable 'I really care' jacket in wake of Melania controversy Lifestyle Kim Kardashian defends braids, claims she’s ‘not tone deaf’ Technology View All Tech Fast food restaurants are using robot chefs because they can't find enough workers Tech Orlando police end controversial Amazon Rekognition trial Tech Instagram is now worth a whopping $100 billion Tech Apple CEO intends to keep speaking out on social issues Science Could self-repairing 'Star Wars' droid L3-37 come to life? Not quite Tech Navy pursues new long-range, stealthy and precise Mk 48 heavyweight attack torpedo Entertainment View All Entertainment Taylor Swift posts backstage selfies with Adele and J.K. Rowling during tour Entertainment Meghan Markle's dad slams Queen Elizabeth, Trump, says he's been shunned since tell-all interview Entertainment Wynonna Judd's daughter, Grace Pauline Kelley, sentenced to 8 years behind bars Entertainment Elizabeth Gorcey reflects on her time filming 'Footloose,' 'Teen Wolf' Entertainment New York Times column declares Trump 'professional racist' who is waging war on cosmopolitan culture Entertainment Childish Gambino collaborator denies rapper plagiarized 'This Is America' from another artist Health View All Health Washington State football player had brain damage at suicide Health Surgeons reattach teen's severed arm after UTV accident Health Poison control centers report spike in kids' exposure to addiction drug Health Modified polio vaccine extends lives in US brain cancer study Health Police dog 'performs CPR' in adorable viral video Health Medical milestone: US OKs marijuana-based drug for seizures Business Leaders View All Features Elon Musk has 'secret' school at SpaceX Markets Tight job market worries otherwise optimistic CFOs Markets American money flowing back into America Politics Trump faces losing battle in WTO tariff cases: James Bacchus Features Elvis Presley's vintage private jet up for sale Markets American Express stock climbs on Supreme Court victory Good News View All U.S. Man reunited with $127G prosthetic leg after losing it while riding jet ski Health Police dog 'performs CPR' in adorable viral video Science Virginia firefighters treat guest hummingbird with sugar water in social media post U.S. Maryland man blows out tire, surprised by police reaction U.S. Dog stuck on roof of Minnesota home is brought inside to safety U.S. Statue of Toys 'R' Us mascot Geoffrey the Giraffe heading to children's hospital: reports Politics View All 04:34 Video Dershowitz: I oppose the travel ban, but it's constitutional Politics Trump travel ban decision: Reaction pours in from both sides of debate 05:01Video Rep. Doug Collins: Supreme Court got it right on travel ban Politics Supreme Court rules in favor of pro-life crisis pregnancy centers: A breakdown of NIFLA v. Becerra Politics Reality Winner, former NSA contractor accused of leaking documents, pleads guilty 05:05Video Trump travel ban: The good news and bad news of the SCOTUS decision U.S. View All U.S. Alix Tichelman indicted for second man's death, report says U.S. 'Cowards' placed boy, 7, underwater in bathtub as parents watch during home invasion, sheriff says U.S. Veteran protesting treatment by VA sets himself on fire near Georgia State Capitol, police say U.S. Woman says she hid from searchers in a Florida state park for 4 days because she was paranoid U.S. Bronx teen denied help as he bled to death inside bodega, disturbing video shows U.S. New billboard welcomes all to Texas in response to sign telling 'liberals' to leave state World View All World Fighting in Syria's south escalates, displaces 50,000 people World The Latest: Syrian media: Airstrikes pave way for offensive World Santos sees Colombia peace deal safe under hawkish successor World Rescue boat heading to Malta; Italy to take some migrants World AP Interview: Catalan chief to ask Spain for secession vote World Search for youth soccer team trapped in Thailand cave complicated by more flooding Family View All Cars + Trucks The 2018 Buick Regal TourX is the American station wagon's last stand...sort of Opinion Fewer Americans are celebrating Father's Day, because more kids are growing up without fathers Opinion Fathers are important -- When they're not around we all suffer Opinion WWII B-17 pilot, George Starks, reflects on Father’s Day and his crew’s legacy to family Opinion Father's Day in prison separates families -- Let's remember them Opinion On Father's Day, here are 5 new discoveries about dads Sports View All Sports 2 Detroit Tigers stars become US citizens during ballpark ceremony Sports NBA legend Oscar Robertson asks 'where are the white athletes?' when injustices are happening Sports San Diego Padres forced to take San Francisco tour bus to game Sports NFL's only active player to hold medical degree denied request to put 'MD' on jersey: report Sports Houston Astros player switches look during game, still goes hitless Sports Colombia breaks out, Poland knocked out of World Cup Crime View All U.S. Alix Tichelman indicted for second man's death, report says U.S. Bronx teen denied help as he bled to death inside bodega, disturbing video shows U.S. Texas family terrorized by 'cowards' during home invasion, sheriff says U.S. Mom shoots knife-wielding man who flew across world to visit her teen daughter, police say Entertainment 'Jurassic World' star Chris Pratt surprises police, shows up at fundraiser at California movie theater U.S. Campers recall previous shootings at California site where renowned scientist was killed Fox News Salutes View All U.S. Texas veteran, 90, injured after block of asphalt hits him from overpass 03:37Video US Army awards Craig Morgan the Civilian Service Medal U.S. Veteran's small business is gifted $15,000 worth of lawn equipment after his gear is stolen U.S. Pearl Harbor victim reburied decades after being killed in attack U.S. WWII POW gets surprise diploma 75 years after leaving high school to join Army U.S. American flag painter offers to paint wall of American Legion building with flag bench 411 Country View All Entertainment Wynonna Judd's daughter, Grace Pauline Kelley, sentenced to 8 years behind bars Entertainment Kelly Clarkson addresses Carrie Underwood feud rumors Entertainment Jana Kramer expecting baby No. 2 after suffering miscarriages Entertainment Dolly Parton's Dollywood sued for millions over rider's alleged spinal injury Entertainment Tim McGraw, Faith Hill say prayer and date nights are the secret to their 21-year marriage Entertainment Miranda Lambert: I've had my 'heart broken' and 'I break hearts' Odd News View All World ‘Naked hermit’ who lived on secluded island for nearly 3 decades forced back to civilization Lifestyle World's Ugliest Dog title goes to English bulldog named Zsa Zsa Food & Drink NY firefighters deliver pizza after driver gets into crash U.S. Dog stuck on roof of Minnesota home is brought inside to safety U.S. Texas man sends Utah city $50, apology note 75 years after crime: I was a 'stupid' teen U.S. Dump truck dumps 'processed human waste' onto highway: Indiana State Police U.S. Crime Military Education Terror Immigration Economy Personal Freedoms Fox News Investigates World U.N. Conflicts Terrorism Disasters Global Economy Environment Religion Scandals Politics Executive Senate House Judiciary Foreign policy Polls Elections Entertainment Celebrity News Movies TV News Music News Style News Entertainment Video Business Markets Politics Technology Features Business Leaders Lifestyle Food + Drink Cars + Trucks Travel + Outdoors House + Home Fitness + Well-being Style + Beauty Science Archaeology Air & Space Planet Earth Wild Nature Natural Science Dinosaurs Tech Security Innovation Drones Computers Video Games Military Tech Health Healthy Living Medical Research Mental Health Cancer Heart Health Children's Health TV Shows Personalities Watch Live Full Episodes Show Clips News Clips About Careers College Students Fox Around the World Advertise With Us Ad Choices Email Newsroom Media Relations Other Fox News Insider Fox News Radio Fox Nation Fox News Go Newsletters Alerts Podcasts Apps & Products Facebook Twitter Flipboard Google+ Instagram RSS Email Fox News Terms of Use Privacy Policy Closed Captioning Policy Help This material may not be published, broadcast, rewritten, or redistributed. ©2018 FOX News Network, LLC. All rights reserved. All market data delayed 20 minutes. Category:Articles